The Light Dims
by Charged Lightning
Summary: Gwen has been tiring of Morgana for a long time. After learning the truth about a certain enchanted bracelet from long ago, Gwen decides that it was one scheme too many and that it's time to get revenge. Dark!Gwen. Post season 4. Contains some season 5 spoilers. Will be a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Light Dims**

**Gwen has been tiring of Morgana for a long time. After learning the truth about a certain enchanted bracelet from long ago, Gwen decides that it was one scheme too many and that it's time to get revenge. Dark!Gwen. Post season 4. Contains some season 5 spoilers.**

**Warnings: Dark!Gwen and dark themes at the end. Contains some season 5 spoilers.**

Gwen watched as the guards she had drugged fell asleep. She sighed at having to do this, but Arthur had been really unreasonable. He had locked Merlin in the dungeons for the night, and there were to be no visitors, including herself. It was because of a conflict between him and that new knight that her husband was fond of. Shaking her head, she continued down to the cell Merlin was locked in.

The cell brought back painful memories to her. It was the one Arthur had thrown her in when she betrayed him. She found Merlin sitting upright, fidgeting with something in his hands with a frown on his face.

"Merlin," she started. He looked up, clearly startled to have seen her there, and he quickly hid whatever he was fidgeting with behind his back. She frowned.

"What is that?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied.

"Merlin, you hid it behind your back. What is it?"

He looked very annoyed. Finally, he pulled his hand out to show her... no. She felt her blood run cold at the sight of it. Had no one cleaned out these cells since then?

"What are you doing with that?" she asked, and she realized she was slightly more accusing than she intended.

"I was…" he hesitated. "I was going to destroy it."

Well, that was odd. Had he recognized it too? "Why?" she asked.

He hesitated some more. "You know how Arthur is about magic. I didn't want to trouble him."

Wait. "What?"

"I know, I should have turned it in as soon as I saw it, but he has been angry with me lately, and if I turned in a magical bracelet, he would be even worse."

Gwen paused, the truth of his words setting in. "That bracelet was magical?"

Merlin looked confused. "Yes, isn't that why you upset for seeing me with it?"

_I guess I must have really snapped a moment ago_, she thought. "No. Sorry. I just…what sort of magic would it do?"

Merlin eyed her suspiciously. "When enchanted, it would be a kind of love enchantment. One that would awaken old feelings," he explained.

Love enchantment…Lancelot… "That witch!" she exclaimed.

Merlin looked confused. "What?"

Gwen was fuming. "She's gotten by with trying to kill me… trying to kill us all, but this?" She laughed bitterly. "I guess it was the one thing she could succeed at."

Merlin looked even more confused. "Gwen, what are you talking about?"

Her eyes locked with Merlin's. "Morgana."

Merlin frowned. "Well, it could be…"

"That was the bracelet Lancelot gave me the day I betrayed Arthur."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock. He stood there for a moment unable to move, as if he were frozen in time. "Gwen… I…"

Gwen shook her head. "She enchanted him too, didn't she?"

Merlin looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow, and slowly nodded. "Gwen, he was… he was a shade…"

"What is that?" she asked, feeling her anger boiling and her hurt deepening by the second.

"A shade is…." Merlin chocked, "a body that has been risen from the dead, but has no free will of its own."

No free will. That evil, manipulating witch had disgraced the most honorable person she knew. Just to make sure, she asked "How do you know this?"

"I…" he hesitated. "I noticed he was acting differently. I also had seen him step through the veil, and there was no way he could have survived. And I overheard him talking to Arthur."

Gwen felt anger rushing through her veins. "All this time." She paced in a circle. "So he really did sacrifice himself on the Isle of the Blessed."

Merlin nodded.

Gwen paced some more.

Merlin looked distressed. "I'm so sorry. For ever doubting you."

Gwen shook her head once again. "It wasn't you. It was that _witch_. She couldn't be satisfied with her attempts on our lives, could she? No. She had to take away everything I had."

Merlin looked at her, his eyes full of regret.

"And then Lancelot. She used him. Like a puppet. Then disgraced him." She chocked slightly. "He really was the noblest of us all."

Merlin turned away, pain clearly etched over his face. Gwen sighed. Lancelot had always seemed to know Merlin better than the rest of them. His death had really hurt Merlin.

Gwen paced in a circle some more. She had been losing her patience with her once best friend for a long time. Perhaps if Morgana hadn't been making their lives miserable for so long, she would have been less angered by this. But this was one step too many. And perhaps there was a time when she would have stayed in the shadows, trying to convince others to take action while she gave her help if she needed to. But she was queen now, and she could do as she pleased. She thought about her next step of action, and suddenly, the idea came to her. She turned her head and felt a slight smirk cut across her face and immediately thought of Morgana. Gwen took a deep breath, calming herself to speak to Merlin before leaving. "I came here to tell you that I believe you. Despite what Arthur says about Mordred."

Merlin looked up. "You…do?"

Gwen laughed slightly. "Yes. While Arthur is a good man and a brave king, I would say that blindness is his biggest fault."

A small, mischievous smile appeared on Merlin's face. "Thank you."

"And thank you," Gwen said. Then she turned away, ready to do the unprecedented for her.

It started with stealing from Camelot's vaults.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_.**

Gwen wore her black dress and black cloak as she headed down toward the vaults. She had already drugged the guards outside, so they were fast asleep. Quietly, she unlocked the gates that guarded various dangerous magical artifacts that had been found over the years. Most recently was a strange, small, glowing glass sphere. Just the other day, Merlin had stumbled into Camelot with it, looking half dead. It was said to contain a magical poison, found leaking in the Valley of Fallen Kings.

She remembered that day well.

/

Merlin stumbled into the throne room, held up by Sir Leon and that new knight, Sir Mordred. He looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes and obviously couldn't stand. "Another day in the tavern? A whole day?" Arthur asked, exasperated.

"It appears that way, sire," Mordred said. But Gwen didn't miss his smirk and Merlin's death glare sent his way. Arthur, not surprisingly, did. "However there is something else that needs to be brought to your attention." He nodded towards Leon, and at the same time, faltered a little bit in holding Merlin up.

"Are you alright, Mordred?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine." Gwen noticed how tired he looked. There seemed to be bags under his eyes too and his forehead was drenched in sweat.

Leon then pried open Merlin's hand. In it was a small glass sphere that was glowing. Inside it looked to be swirling green flames.

"What is this?" Arthur asked.

"Merlin was found carrying this, sire," Leon stated.

Arthur looked taken aback. "And how did he come across this?"

"Well, it was difficult to get a coherent answer out of him, considering..."

The king rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Sire, if I may interrupt, this is clearly an object of magic," Mordred stated.

Arthur stopped for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"And well, he was… trying to run off with it, sire."

Arthur blinked. "He what?"

"He was running away from Camelot, and he was very protective of it."

Arthur stood there unmoving for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Sire," Leon spoke, "I believe he stumbled across this by accident. He probably meant to turn it in to you, but he was clearly, well, too drunk to find his way back to the castle."

Arthur relaxed at that. He walked over and picked up the swirling glass sphere from Merlin's hand. Once he did, the servant's dazed expression seemed to fade slightly.

"Gaius, what is this?" the king asked.

Gaius picked it up and studied it carefully. "I believe it is a magical poison, sire."

"And what would it do?"

He hesitated slightly. "It would normally poison only those with magic. This glass sphere is containing it."

Arthur frowned. "Is it really a danger to anyone here, then? Could we not just smash it, and be done with it?"

Gaius seemed to panic. "No, that would not be advisable. In this state, it is very unstable and could pose a threat to anyone."

Arthur nodded. "Very well, then. Sir Leon, see to it that it is placed in the vaults."

Gaius exchanged a nervous glance with Merlin, who was already able to support more weight. Mordred, who looked less tired as well, was left alone to hold Merlin up.

"Guide my drunken excuse for a manservant to that chair, would you," Arthur ordered the knight.

"Of course, sire," Mordred said, then gave Merlin a slight smirk, dragging the servant over and letting him drop rather hard on the chair.

"You are dismissed," Arthur stated.

Mordred nodded and left the throne room.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Arthur asked. "Another day in the tavern. And somehow, you randomly come stumbling in with some strange, unstable magical artifact. Do you know how suspicious that looks?"

"It's… Mordred," Merlin said.

"You're going to have to speak up. Even if you're too drunk to do so."

"He wants me dead," Merlin said louder, staring blankly at the wall.

Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, he is a loyal knight of Camelot. He is trying to protect the kingdom. And lucky he found you, or you could have accidentally destroyed all of us on one of your little drunken escapades."

Merlin seemed to gain his coherence. "He is not a loyal knight of Camelot. Don't you see? He's just trying to get rid of me."

Arthur laughed. "If he weren't a loyal knight of Camelot, why would he be going after you? Why wouldn't he have just let you run off?"

Merlin waved his hands wildly. "I… I don't know! But he's not loyal to you. Why don't you see that?"

"Merlin, you have already done more than enough to get yourself locked in the dungeons. Do not do anything more."

Merlin snapped. "You never believe me, do you? No. I tried to tell you about Morgana, but all you saw was your loving sister. I did tell you about Agravaine, and you threatened me with exile. Now, I'm warning you about him, and you're threatening to throw me in the dungeons. You know what? I don't even care. I'll tell you exactly what's happening. Long ago, when we attacked his druid camp, I tripped him in the woods and he almost got captured. Then, he used magic to kill two of your knights, and he swore he would never forgive me. So now he's after me, and he's allied himself with Morgana. And in the end, he's going to kill you too."

"Guards!" They stormed in. "Take him to the dungeons." They nodded and pulled the servant to his feet. Arthur leaned in and grabbed Merlin by the shirt. "Don't you dare accuse one of my knights of using magic ever again," he breathed. He then pushed Merlin back and waved his hands at the guards who dragged the servant out of the room. "And for goodness sake make sure he doesn't have any visitors!"

...

"Gaius," Gwen had asked later. "You lied about that object being a threat to people like us as well."

Gaius didn't say anything.

"You know, it shows great courage to do the right thing." She stated.

He looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't want to see harm come to anyone, even if they are using magic," the queen said.

Gaius smiled slightly.

"And I won't tell anyone," she added.

"Thank you, Gwen."

She smiled and walked off.

/

Gwen had the magical poison in her hands now. She carefully placed it inside a small pouch and wore it around her neck under her black cloak. She had also attached a jeweled dagger to a belt around her waist. With this, she was ready to set out.

It was a warm, still night. She had already drugged the guards around the main entrance to the castle too. A small sliver of the moon gave just enough light for her to see her way. She set off quietly on foot through the woods that led to Morgana's hovel.

When she arrived, the door was open. Carefully, she walked inside. She saw shelves and shelves of glass jars containing various snakes, and also shelves of strange, magical objects that lined the walls. Just then, she heard a squeak, and turned to see Morgana standing in the door.

Morgana sneered. "Hleap on bæc," she said, and her eyes flashed gold. But suddenly, the gold morphed into a sickly, dark green.

Gwen felt a cool breeze rush over her, blowing her dark hair back in the wind. Morgana stared at her, frightened.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

The queen stepped forward, locking her eyes with Morgana, but remaining silent.

"Leave, or I'll have to kill you," Morgana said. Clearly, she was frightened at her magic failing.

"Hmm." Gwen took another step forward.

Just then, Morgana whipped around and grabbed a knife off of a table. At the same time, Gwen pulled out her dagger and aimed it straight at Morgana.

"Hleap on bæc," Morgana tried again, but this time, her eyes didn't flash gold at all. They flashed a sickly green, and nothing happened.

"Too bad that's not working for you," Gwen gloated, a tiny smirk coming across her face.

"I still have plans for you, Guinevere," the witch snapped back.

"Oh, really? Are you going to find another knight and do something a bit, _shady_?"

At this Morgana's face faltered and she looked slightly confused and worried.

"Yes, I know all about that. How's it feel, to know that you have _never_ succeeded?"

Morgana snarled. The two girls began to move in a circle, weapons pointing straight at each other.

Gwen continued. "Poor Morgana. Living here, all alone in a hovel, and never succeeding at anything."

"You're one to talk. After all, you never did do anything to deserve the throne of Camelot."

"And yet I still have it and you don't."

Morgana stopped and snarled, glaring at the other girl for a moment. After a while, her anger boiled up inside of her. "I will take my rightful place on the throne!" At this, her eyes flashed a sickly green again, and a look of pain etched across her face.

Gwen smirked.

"How are you doing this?" Morgana pleaded. Then realization hit her face, and she gave a twisted smile. "It's magic, isn't it?"

Gwen said nothing.

"How is your precious king going to react when he finds out you have been messing with magic?"

Gwen hardened her gaze. "He doesn't have to know."

Morgana laughed darkly. "Oh, dear Guinevere. What have you come to? Sneaking out, going behind your beloved king's back, using magic, and lying to him about it? What sort of person does those things?"

The queen cocked her head thoughtfully. "Emrys does, doesn't he?"

The witch froze.

"Afraid, Morgana?"

"No, I'm not afraid of that old man," Morgana snapped.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Who is he, then? A very powerful sorcerer indeed. Someone out to kill you, perhaps?"

A slight amount of fear etched into Morgana's eyes.

"Hmm. Must be." Gwen moved in a little closer with her dagger. "Now, tell me more about him."

"If you must know, the Caelich foretold that he would be my doom. But I can prevent those prophecies, so that's not going to happen," Morgana snapped. "Now leave."

Gwen hardened her gaze and shook her head. Suddenly, Morgana whipped around, ready to stab Gwen with her knife. She darted out of the way behind one of the shelf cases and then kicked it as hard as she could.

Glass jars tumbled off and smashed to the ground as the whole case fell with a splintering crack. Snakes now freed from their jars began slithering around on the floor.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, Morgana, because I really want to know. What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

Morgana stood there, a lost expression on her face as she stared at her precious snakes now slithering around her feet. Then she looked at Gwen, an icy glare in her eyes. "There was a prophecy about you. A prophecy about you being queen. Now, I don't believe in that, especially since I am the rightful heir, but you are in my way.

"Hleap on- ahhh!" Morgana cried out as her eyes turned green. She stood there, breathing hard from the apparent pain. The snakes continued their hissing sounds as Gwen stared sadly at her once friend for a moment.

"You were right not to believe in prophecies, Morgana," she said in a low, soft voice. Carefully, she took a step toward the witch. "Because Emrys isn't going to be your doom." The hissing of the snakes in the background rose as they became more agitated and began to twist on the floor. "I am."

Gwen reached into the small pouch around her neck and pulled out the small, glass container with poison. Morgana's eyes widened in fright, and she stepped back. Gwen gave one long, last sad look at her, then twisted her lips in a cruel grin. Then, she raised her arm and threw the glass as hard as she could above Morgana's head.

Morgana screamed as it shattered and pieces of sharp glass rained down on her. An ethereal green glow appeared where the glass had broken and hovered in the room, and at once all the snakes stopped slithering. She screamed and screamed, her eyes now set in that sickly green color. She fell to her knees, and gasped for air. Shaking violently, she reached out for a nearby table, but screamed and tumbled back. Her eyes closed and her face contorted in pain as she lay writhing and twisting on the ground. Then, she let out another deafening scream and opened her eyes, which were now even deeper sickly green. Then she gasped deeply as the glow in the room faded.

She lay unmoving on the ground, her arms and legs sprawled out limply and her raven hair tossed in a heap around her face. Her eyes had a dazed look to them as they slowly crept around the room.

Gwen walked over to her and hovered over her body. The sorceress gave a small gasp and her breath caught. Her eyes slowly widened for a moment then settled back down into an unmoving daze.

Then Gwen raised her arm and drove her dagger into the witch. The girl on the ground gave a small jerk and chocked, not quite able to breathe in enough air for a last cry of pain. Gwen knelt down and watched as Morgana's eyes widened once again and then slowly stilled, staring in a daze at the ceiling.

"Rest well, old friend," Gwen said softly. Around her, the night was dark and still. She could barely make out her own shadow as she pulled out the jeweled dagger and wiped it down. Slowly she stood up, gathering her black dress to set out into the night.


End file.
